


Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

by aplacebehindthewalls



Category: Frozen - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Genre: Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Friendship, Sad, Snowman, Song - Freeform, believing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplacebehindthewalls/pseuds/aplacebehindthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Bennet, the 13 year old boy who still believed, locked himself in his room Why, you ask. They bullied him because of his believe.<br/>He still believed in Santa, the Tooth fairy, the Sandman, the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost. He knew that they were reall but the others thought that he was crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, My English is not so good.

Jamie Bennet, the 13 year old boy who still believed, locked himself in his room Why, you ask. They bullied him because of his believe.  
He still believed in Santa, the Tooth fairy, the Sandman, the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost. He knew that they were reall but the others thought that he was crazy.

Jack Frost was on the other side of the room wanting to see his first believer.  
''Jamie?'' He asked as he knocked on the door. ''Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on lets go outside and play. I never see you anymore. Come out the door, it's like you've gone away.'' Jack didn't know about the bullying. ''We used to be best buddies and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why. Do you wanna build a snowman?'' He leaned closer to the door. ''It doesn't have to be a snowman.''

Jamie sighed as he heard his older friend. Of course he wanted to build a snowman but he was to afraid what the others would think if they saw him with no one in the snow. So he said something he never thought that he would say. ''Go away, Jack''

Jack was shocked by the answer he got. Did Jamie want him to go away? What about the fun they always had together?  
''Okay, bye...'' He said with his head down. ''Maybe he just don't feel good today.'' Jack thought to himself.

A few days later he came back and knocked on the door of Jamie's room again.  
''Do you wanna build a snowman? Or have a snow fight outside the town?'' He leaned against the wall and created a few snowflakes in his hand. ''I think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the pictures on the wall.'' He turned to one of the pictures. ''Hang in there buddy.'' He said to it.  
''It gets a little loney. Now I'm all alone. It feels like a wrap in time.'' He waited for Jamie to answer but it was quiet.

All the hope was gone for Jack. He felt all alone again.

''Jamie, Please. I know you're in there. They are asking where you've been.'' With ''they'' he meant the other Guardians.  
''They save have courage, and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in. You were my first believer. The only one I had.''

Jamie started to feel bad for Jack. He didn't want him to be sad.

''So what are we gonna do?'' Jack sat on the floor against the door with his hoodie on. He tried to hold back his tears but it wasn't as easy as he thought. ''Do you wanna build a snowman?'' His voice was softer and he let the tears come out.


End file.
